The Letter
by Charmed88
Summary: COMPANION PIECE TO DRACO DORMIENS This is the letter that Draco left for Harry. If you have read Draco Domiens, then you know the letter I am talking about. Please read and review! Thanks! Kala


****

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Draco Dormiens' I really appreciate it. I had a couple requests for the letter that Draco wrote Harry, so…here it is. I tried to make it so that it wasn't too OOC, but I don't know. I hope you like it!

__

Harry,

I guess I am writing this to say goodbye. By the time you read this I will be gone; to where I don't know. Maybe I will go to Heaven, if there is such a thing, but I don't think so. Any Heaven of mine would have to have you in it, and you are still living. Who would have ever thought that my life would come to this? I am killing myself because of another person. I know to some it might seem completely unlike me, but no one really knew me…except you. The first time I met you, I was drawn to you. I didn't know who you were, but I knew that there was something about you that drew me to you like a moth to a flame. If only you had stayed longer that day, maybe we would have been friends instead of you and Weasley, but I do not have time for 'what ifs'. The next time I saw you, on the train, you were already with Weasley. I taunted him because he defiled my family name. You saw it as me making fun of him, but really it was my way of protecting my family name. From then on we were enemies, until our sixth year, that is. For five years we nearly hated each other. I would taunt you about your family, or lack of, and in turn you would taunt me about mine. What no one saw was how that effected me. People saw me as cold and unforgiving, but I was just a boy. I was insecure and lonely; that is why I taunted people. I needed some semblance of control, and that was the way I got it. For five years, my mask never fell. No one ever knew the 'real' me until our sixth year. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. It was after hours and I had just gotten a letter from my father. That bastard wanted me to come home for the summer holidays to get that infernal mark. As if I wanted to be branded! He was always telling me how the Malfoys were above everyone else; we were better because of our power. How blind he was. When he took me to one of the Death Eater meetings, you know what I saw? I saw my father, the man who was supposed to be all-powerful, crawling on the ground at that vile creature's feet! He was a slave and nothing more. He wanted me to join them! It was 'a great honor'. I was so angry when I got that letter. I stormed out of the common room, I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from those stupid goons. And then I ran into you, literally. You hadn't seen me coming. I was practically running down the halls and when I rounded a corner I collided with you and knocked you to the floor. You glared at me with hatred and I tried to glare back, but my mask must have slipped because your glare softened. "What's wrong, Malfoy," you asked me innocently. That was the first time that you had ever looked at me like I was a human and not some vile creature. You moved closer to me and that's when it happened. I grabbed the collar of your robes and kissed you. I thought you would pull back or hit me or something, but you didn't. You actually responded. All those years I had hated you, but I had wanted you too. That was how it started. It was months before I actually trusted you. Then I told you everything. I told about my father, the 'Dark Lord', my home, everything. In return you told me about your life, the Dursleys, Privet Drive, what it was like to not have parents. We came to know each other better than anyone else knew us. And then I told you that I loved you. I thought that you would be happy, I thought that it was just one more step in our relationship, I never thought that you would react the way you did. When you started pushing me away, I didn't want to believe it. I would go and see you everyday, hoping that you would listen to me, hoping that you would change your mind. And then I pleaded with you. I had never begged for anything in my entire life, but I begged you to stay with me. All you did was turn to me with that cold look and tell me that you didn't love me. You told me that it was just a fling, that it hadn't meant anything to you. When you walked away from me, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I had never felt pain so great. I hadn't even realized that my feelings for you were that strong. I gave away everything for you. I would have gladly died to save you. I turned away from my name, from my family, and you threw me away. Most people would never expect me to kill myself, not for another person anyway. But most people never knew that I had feelings. Most people have never been through this kind of pain. I don't think that it is worth living now. You are gone from my life, and with you went everything I had ever lived for. You took my pride, my dignity, you took everything, but most of all, you took my heart. I turned on my family for you, and now I have no where to go. I have no one to live for, so I'm not going to live. I guess this is the part where I say goodbye. I don't know what will be on the other side, maybe there won't be anything, maybe I will just cease to exist, but I will take my chances. You know what I will think of as my life drifts away? You. I will think of your eyes, your lips kissing mine, I will think of being in your embrace, but most of all I will pretend that you love me. At least I will have your love for the last few seconds of my life, even if I am only pretending. Maybe I will see you again someday, maybe not. The only thing I want is for you to remember me, not as Malfoy, but as the person who loves you. I will always be yours,

Draco

There…how did you like it? Was it as good as Draco Dormiens, or should I pull it of the site? Please Review! Thanks! Kala


End file.
